Warrior vs Master: Part 3
With the giant Landstalker destroyed, Reia, Kiva and Zemo weakly got back up and sees the ruins of Zemo's creation. Terra: Kiva!! Where are you??? Kiva: *coughs* - Terra quickly ran towards Kiva, who is still alive. Terra: Kiva, thank goodness you're alright. Kiva: T--Terra? Terra: Yes, it's me, sweet pea... - Kiva smiles and Reia coughed, tried to find Kiva as well. Reia: *coughs* Kiva!!! Kiva: Reia, you're okay. Reia: *coughs* You too. sister. Terra: This dust is too much for her to handle. Kiva: Hold on.. Aero! - Kiva used her Aero spell to clear the surrounding area. Reia: Much better.. Kiva: Reia, are you okay? - Suddenly, Reia's ankle is broken from the fall. Zelos: Whoa, easy.. I got you. Reia: Wha-- Zelos? Kiva: Zelos, is everyone alright? Zelos: Yep, we all saw the crash and move back as far as we can. Luckily, no one was hurt. Kiva: Okay, good.. Terra: Not bad at all, Zelos. Zelos: Ah! Looks like that ankle's busted.. - Out of nowhere, Reia kissed Zelos this time. Terra: What? Not again! Reia: I can handle myself. Zelos: *laughs* Wow.. You are feisty! - Reia used her healing chi technique to heal her ankle. Reia: But you're not my type. Zelos: But why gave me the smooch, though? Reia: To get even. Kiva: Oh! Terra: Wow, Zelos. You got burned, man. Zelos: Yeah, I know. Let's just stay in the friend status, okay? Reia: I hope you can keep to your reputation, Zelos. - Suddenly, Zemo roared with rage, submitting more dark energy within him. Zelos: I got this one! Reia: Zelos, wait! - With one swing, Zelos was knocked out. Kiva: Oh! That's going to leave a mark.. Reia: We better watch our backs if we're going to break him free of Bowser's control. Zemo: I will release you from this world, orphan, into everlasting darkness!!! Kiva: That voice... Reia: At this rate, we better use our full potential. Zemo: No matter how much you trained, I will always come after the ones you loved... Reia: No!!!! - Both Kiva and Reia awaken their powers and used their first Mystic Artz attack. Once Zemo gets close, they hit him at countless attacks. Kiva: Light-- Reia: Bind-- Kiva/Reia: UNCHAINED!!! - The countless barrage of attacks blasted Zemo across the desert. As the light fades, Reia is exhausted and brutally hurt from the fight. Kiva, however, got back up and sees Zemo is weakly getting up, with the mind control set broken into pieces. Ratchet: Reia, you're hurt.. Kiva: Here, let me. Curaga! - With Kiva's new spell casted, Reia was healed. Reia: Wow.. Thanks, Kiva. Kiva: No problem. Hey, Zemo is getting up. Reia: Remember, we need him alive so we can ask questions. Kiva: I know. Besides, I'm not going to kill him. Reia: Do what you believe is right. - Kiva and the gang walked towards the heavily injured Zemo as the battle ends and the special event is about to be taken place. Category:Scenes